Mobile devices are commonly used for listening to music or radio broadcasts, and receiving voice communications from other devices (e.g., mobile devices, computers, telephones etc.). Earphones (also known as headphones) enable the user to listen or communicate with the mobile device hands-free. Some earphones are designed as wireless audio earbuds (“earbuds”) and allow the user to use the mobile device hands-free without the annoyance of easily tangled and damaged wires. Some newer mobile device models do not include an auxiliary jack to plug in earphones. Therefore, earphones are required to be connected through Bluetooth® or an auxiliary adapter that must be attached through the mobile device's electrical power port to accommodate wired earphones. The earbuds are typically carried separate from the mobile phone, in their own or in a storage case. Many models of earbuds are not tethered to one another and are easily lost or misplaced. Thus, it can be difficult or inconvenient to both charge and store the earbuds to prevent damage and loss. In addition, wireless earbuds contain their own power source, such as a rechargeable battery, and thus require users to carry an external charger, storage device, or dedicated plug-in charging device for their earbuds.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a convenient storage place for the earbuds to prevent damage, loss and provide a source of power to facilitate the charging of the earbuds. Since the earbuds are intended to be used in association with a mobile device, there is also a need to provide the user with a storage place for the earbuds directly within the mobile device.